The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcelapt’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, attractive flower coloration, and a freely basal branching growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Celebration Bright Salmon ‘Balcelbrisal’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,839, characterized by its single type medium salmon-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Infinity Orange ‘Visinforan’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,247, characterized by its single type medium orange-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and upright-rounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.